


Lovegame

by FleetSparrow



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:42:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Bruce always manages to surprise Selina, even when she thinks she has him tied.
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Fandom Battle





	Lovegame

He could get out of this, he told himself. He was Batman. He could break these bonds and escape easily. There was no practical reason why he shouldn’t.

But there was a very good reason he wasn’t, and right now, it was grinding on his lap.

“You’re a million miles away,” Catwoman said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. “Here when I thought I’d managed to reach you.”

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I’m just distracted.”

“From me?” she asked, rolling her hips pointedly. “What could be more important than right now?”

“I have a city to protect.”

“Which your little bird army is doing a great job at,” she countered, pursing her lips in a mock pout. “Come on. What is it? What’s still going on in that cowl-covered head of yours?”

“You’re going to leave,” he said.

“Why?”

He inhaled sharply. “I think we should take our relationship to the next level.”

Catwoman bit her lip, trying not to laugh. “You mean, tell our friends, write our initials in each other’s notebooks, and maybe think about moving in together?”

“I think we should have a baby.”

Her amused expression dropped instantly. She stood, but Batman was quicker. He grabbed her belt and brought her back down on his lap, his other hand pulling off his cowl.

“Selina.”

“Why do you always do this to me?” she asked. “We’re having a good time and then you go and say something like--”

“I love you.”

She made a noise of annoyance. “That’s what I mean!”

Bruce pulled her mask off, but Selina looked away from him.

“Selina. Look at me.”

She closed her eyes, a tear of frustration falling down her cheek. He brushed it away with a gloved finger.

“If I look at you, I’m going to break,” she said.

Bruce kissed her cheek. “Marry me, Selina. Don’t run away from me anymore.”

Selina bit her lip and opened her eyes again, looking sideways at him.

“I want you to be the mother of my children,” he said.

She put her forehead to his. “One.”

“What?”

“One child. That’s all I can do.”

Bruce hugged her tight. “That’s all I’ll ask of you.”

She exhaled some of her tension, her shoulders sagging. “How do you always take me by surprise?”

He chuckled. “My one superpower.”

Selina leaned back, catching the light of the Bat-signal on the clouds. “Looks like you’ve got to go.”

Bruce turned to see it, then shrugged. “My, uh, ‘bird army’ can handle it.” He held up his hands. “Try a different knot. This one was too easy to undo.”

She took the ropes from his wrists and smirked. “If we’re going to have a baby, we’d better start practicing.”

Bruce sat back as she retied him. “Oh, mama!”


End file.
